Here Without You
by Paige72890
Summary: Summary: Katie Bell is dating Oliver Wood for three years. She is the new charms teacher at Hogwarts and Oliver is the Keeper for Puddle United. Now that the new school year has started, and Oliver on tour with the team they see each other less and less.
1. Default Chapter

**Here Without You**

Summary: Katie Bell is dating Oliver Wood for three years. She is the new charms teacher at Hogwarts and Oliver is the Keeper for Puddle United. Now that the new school year has started, and Oliver on tour with the team they see each other less and less. Will their relationship survive the strains of their jobs?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing:; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to 3 Doors Down. I will pay for Oliver though.

Professor Katie Bell sat at her desk grading papers; well it looked like she was grading papers she was really thinking about her boyfriend Oliver Wood, who was halfway around the world with his Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. She and Oliver had been dating since Her sixth year of Hogwarts and his seventh. The only thing that broke her out of her train of thought was the sound of her students' chairs scrapping across the floor.

"Bye class, don't forget homework is a 3 foot essay of the history of the Wingardium Leviosa"

She heard the children groan with frustration when she finished yelling the homework assignment. Thankfully this was her last class of the day and she could retire to her quarters and sleep until dinner.

As she was walking down to her quarters she bumped into her old teammate Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry how are you?"

"I'm doing great Katie I finally asked Ginny out to Hogsmeade and she agreed, so I have a date this weekend with her."

"That is great Harry. At least some ones love life is going somewhere. God I miss him so much."

"How is Oliver doing? I heard they just won another game."

"He is doing great. He owls me at least twice a week and I owl him at least that much. He is doing real well with the team, but he hates the traveling with the team and he misses me a lot."

"Tell him I said hi next time you owl him."

"I will Harry, good luck with you date."

Hi guys this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you like it. Sorry it is so short the next will be longer. Please review.


	2. 2

Here Without You

Chapter 2

Oliver Wood missed his girlfriend. He was in Romania right now and he was extremely lonely. He wished Katie were here with him. Oliver was staying at the "Broken Wand," a small wizarding pub. The "Broken Wand" was very similar to the Leaky Caldron. Oliver was broken out of Katie World by a loud pounding on the door

"Wood you better get up you got a letter from your lass," yelled one of his teammates, Justin Fitzgerald.

Oliver jumped when her heard he got a letter from Katie. He jumped off of his bed, ran out of the room, and tore down stairs. Oliver jumped down the last three stairs and grabbed the letter out of his teammates hand.

"Where's the fire Ollie?" asked his laughing teammate, Julia McFarland.

"There's no fire he just got a letter from his girlfriend," said another one of his teammates Daniel MacDonald.

"Oh know wonder he looked liked he won the lottery and ran down here like the room is on fire."

"Shut it guys I haven't heard from Katie in..." Oliver was cut off by his teammates again.

"Two days Oliver it has not been that long"

"Well I love her and I wont to hear from her as much as possible and I want to know how her life is going and I just want to make sure she hasn't gone and fallen in love with some one at Hogwarts"

"Oliver what guys do they have at Hogwarts? I doubt she is going to fall in love with Snape or Dumbledore."

"Well I worry about her and I miss her."

"Why didn't you ask her to come with you if you love her so much?"

"She wanted to be a teacher her whole life and I cant just ask her to give up her dream so she could follow me all around the world."

"I'm sure if you asked her she would have waited a while if it meant she could be with you"

"Yeah but I didn't want to do that to her. I love her too much."

After Oliver finished with the third degree he went back up stairs to read Katie's letter.

Ollie,

God you have no idea how much I miss you. Well I bet you do. School is going great. Harry asked Ginny out and they have a date at Hogsmeade this weekend. They are so cute together, but seeing them together makes me miss you so much. I can't wait for you to get time off so you can come see me. I miss you so much. I just hope you don't meet a new girl while you are on the road. I love you so much, see you around Christmas.

Love Katie

P.S.

Did I tell you how much I love you, incase I didn't, I love you so much.

A hundred days have made me colder 

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**All the miles that separate **

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

I hope you liked the update sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be with Katie.


	3. 3

Here Without You

Chapter 3

It was official, She was permantely stuck in Oliver land. Katie had spent the last 20 minutes thinking of nothing but you guessed it, Oliver. She just missed him so much. She was bored and lonely. She wanted her boyfriend to come home, but he was pursuing his life long dream, being a professional quidditch player. He was happy and she was glad he was happy, but she just wanted to be selfish and get down on her knees and beg him to come home. She was starting to go deeper into Oliver land when she heard the distant sound of her alarm clock... Oh god she was late for her first class of the day, and she wasn't ready to leave.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!"

Katie jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and grabbed her robes and through them on. One minute later she was running down the hall, hair half brushed, shoes half on, and robes half on. She had just finished getting dressed as she came upon the door of her classroom.

"I'm so sorry class my alarm did not go off and when it went off at the right time I was already late for class."

The class nodded as an o.k. and she went to write the daily assignment on the board when she heard a feint tapping on the window. She immediately recognized the owl as Oliver's owl, Merlin.

Katie ran to the window and threw open the window. She could hear the feint giggles of her class as she went and opened the window. She let to owl come in and rest on her owls, Gidget, post.

When she finished writing the assignment on the board she sat down and removed the letter from the owl's leg. She didn't open the letter in class; instead she sat at her desk and started grading papers.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class and time for her lunch hour she went to her room with Oliver's letter. On her way to her room she ran into a very cozy looking Harry and Ginny.

"You guys know that there is no snogging in the corridors," Katie said trying to suppress a laugh when she saw them jump apart almost immediately.

"Oh Katie it is only you I thought you were McGonogall and she was going to give us a detention for tonight and I was going to be stuck with Filtch all night polishing trophies," Harry said with a sigh of relief. Ginny still looked horror struck as if she had just had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The horror left her face when she realized it was just Katie.

"What are you talking about I am your professor and I can give you a detention just as much as she can" Katie countered with mock anger.

"Don't be a hypocrite Katie you and Oliver got detention plenty of times because you were snogging in the corridors" Ginny said with a giggle. "Speaking of, when was the last time you heard form him?"

"Actually, I was just on my way to my room to read my letter from him when I ran into you two" Katie said with a smile

"Well don't let us keep you. Go read you letter from Oliver and we will pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted." Harry yelled with mock anger as Katie walked away.

When Katie made it to her room she lay down of her bed and started reading her letter from Oliver.

Katie Girl,

I miss you so much. I am so lonely right now and I wish you were here. As of right now as I am writing this letter I am in Dublin, Ireland. So close to home and all I can think about is you. The coach had to hit me a few times at practice so I could keep my head in the game. It's hard to believe Oliver Wood not thinking about Quidditch as he is playing it. I am glad to hear Harry finally asked Ginny out. How are they doing? I am sorry this is such a short letter I don't have a lot of time to write it. I have to go now. I love you so much.

Ollie

P.S. You cant tell me enough of how much you love me. I can't stop hearing it. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

When Katie finished reading the letter she knew how much she loved him. She had tears in her eyes when she finished.

**I'm here without you baby   
but you're still on my lonely mind.   
I think about you baby   
and I dream about you all the time.   
I'm here without you baby   
but you're still with me in my dreams.   
And tonight, it's only you and me**.

Sorry it took so long to update I have been so busy with my band stuff and school. Algebra is about to kill me, but I will try so hard to update more often.

Paige


	4. The Choice

Here Without You

Chapter 4

The miles just keep rolling 

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I heard this life overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

Oliver Wood had made up his mind. He had to choose, and he chose Katie. His game sucked because half of the time his mind was on Katie and when I wasn't he was thinking about how bad of a choice it was to leave Katie behind.

When he was younger he always wanted to be a quidditch player. I was his life long dream, until he met Katie. She had changed his life so much that he decided he was going to quit the team to go be with her. With her in England and him traveling all around the world he never got a chance to see her, and he barely ever got a chance to write. When he did though, he didn't miss the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

When he got to England he was going to tell her how much he loved her and hold on to her and never let go. He was also going to do something he never thought he would do ever in his life.

He was going to ask Katie to marry him.

And pray that she said yes, to save him the pain of rejection, and the pain of jumping off the Hogwarts roof if she said no.

You may be thinking the obsessed Oliver Wood would only give up quidditch when hell freezes over. Well it hasn't, he just fell in love with the most wonderful woman in the entire world and he wouldn't give he up for any thing. Even quidditch.

Oliver was going to go to England and he was going to become an auror.

He always knew that if he couldn't play professional quidditch he would become an auror. He would help with the war and to defeat Voldemort.

Oliver was thinking all of these thoughts as he was packing his clothes in his suitcase getting ready to leave to go back to England. He was disturbed out of his thoughts when his whole team came bursting through the door.

"Oliver you cant leave the team how are we going to cope with out you. You are one of the best players we have." Came the exasperated voice of Julia McFarland.

"Yeah Oliver why are you leaving you just cant up and go leaving us like this to go back to England. Why are you leaving?" Asked Justin Fitzgerald.

"Guys I cant keep doing this to myself and Katie when I'm not thinking about her I'm asking myself if this was a good idea to leave her like this. So I am going back to England to ask her to marry me." Oliver said to his team who all gaped open mouthed at him when he said he was going to ask her to marry him.

"Aw Oliver that is so sweet I just cant believe you are going to quit the team, the Oliver Wood I know would never give up quidditch."

"Well I am giving it up for the woman I love more than anything, the woman I wouldn't give up for the world."

When Oliver finished packing, and said good-bye to all of his teammates, and promising to write to tell them Katie's answer, He picked up the port key and was transported into Hogsmeade.

Oliver was out in the street of Hogsmeade when he looked up at the giant school that lay before him. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and stared at the box. When he was sure he was ready he starting walking to the school and to the love of his life, and hopefully his future wife.

**Sorry it took so long to update, school is still killing me and I have All-Region band try outs in December so I will be working on that for most of my Thanksgiving holiday, and I also had major writers block until I heard the song, Here Without You, on the radio**. **I will try and write more. I hope you all like the update. Please review.**

**PAIGE**


	5. Oliver

Katie had made her decision; she was going to give Dumbledore her resignation today at dinner. Katie was quitting her job to be with Oliver. The time away from him was killing her.

Of course she loved her job, but she loved Oliver so much more. She loved helping the kids learn, but she loved being with Oliver more. So what if she had to travel around the world she would do that so she could be with Oliver.

Katie was on her way to the Great Hall while she was thinking these thoughts. She had just reached the Professor's table when she heard Dumbledore's voice,

"Do you have something on your mind that you would like to share Ms. Bell?"

Katie stopped dead in her tracks when he asked her this question. He knew what she was going to say he just wanted her to say it to him. He wanted her to tell him to his face.

"Actually professor there is something I have tell you." She said

"Ms. Bell you have been teaching here for almost a year and I don't know how many times I have told you not to call me professor anymore. Call me Albus," He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I called you professor for almost seven years of my life Albus, and old habits die hard. I am so used to calling you professor." She smiled at him adding extra emphasis on the ALBUS.

"Quit all right Ms. Bell now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well sir as you know Oliver is the keeper for Puddlemere United and I don't get to see him a lot so decided I am going to quite teaching so I can travel with him. You know I love to teach but I love Oliver so much and I cant stand not being able to see him everyday and this was the only solution I could come up with. I won't leave until the end of the term so it will give you enough time to find a replacement for me." Katie said this so fast she was out of breath by the time she finished telling him what she was going to do.

"Well Ms. Bell I see you have made you decision, but I really don't think that the decision you made was necessary." Dumbledore said giving her a mischievous smile and all the while looking over her shoulder and smiling

"Why is that Alb...?" before she could finish her question she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and heard the voice she had not heard in months

"Hey Kates did you miss me?" It was Oliver.


End file.
